halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage
Untitled Until the game comes out, shouldn't the Unknown Wraith be a section on this page? -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 03:59, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah what ever happened to the unknown wraith and it's article? It's not even in the deleted content or vehicles sections of halopedia.Greatleader 17:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure where the six came from, and where ever it did it was probably a mistake. It's kinda pointless to focus on things this minisculic when the halo noobs of this site are getting inacurate information, and fooling the people on this wikia. I think that's a more noble cause we should fight against at these troubled times. who's with me?!White Cross LeaderMTS 03:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) why did someone rename it fart carriage :Should be obvious: Someone was being a complete idiot. And sign your posts.--Zervziel 15:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be a mistake in the tactics section. Under Multiplayer, a tip for a specific Campaign level is written. Third tip I think. ChromaticXblue 21:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? I Was Playing Big team slayer nd a wraith was being used by the enemy when a nother wraith came out of no ware nd another enemy jumped in it the diffrence with this wraith was that most of the top was missing i have uploaded screenshots nd film clips on my file share the lings are The Screenshot http://www.bungie.net/stats/halo3/screenshot_viewer_popup.aspx?gamertag=shipmaster117&ssid=38826957 The Film Clip http://www.bungie.net/forums/posts.aspx?h3fileid=38827168 Shipmaster117 03:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) yea thier should be an honor guard wraith section, even tho the wraith sucks--ECWUSA1995 00:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Screenshot I got a screenshot of me driving a wraith as a elite. : Please remember to sign your posts. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Boren's Syndrome If exposure to high levels of plasma radiation cause BS, then wouldnt the plasma explosion from a wraith be a cause as well? --White Chocolate 05:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) No. You would die.... hehehe, you said BS. Echo-77 20:07, June 29, 2010 The radiation thines out too quickly from blast point, focusing the radiation on the tragetThe OutCasts 14:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Marines?? In Halo 2 I have NEVER seen a Marine drive a Wraith yet the articles says they can. So can or can't they??--Arabsbananas 20:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know if they really are able to. On the Halo 3 level "The Storm", I had a marine drive a Wraith. I wasn't sure if he was suppposed to or not. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I now figured out that Marines can drive Wraiths. But, they can't to it by themselves. Only if you go sit in the turret a Marine might get in your Wraith. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Wraith Driveability in ODST? I have yet to drive a Wraith in ODST, yet on the Bungie.net Tools of Destruction for ODST, it shows you can pilot both the Wraith and the gunner for the Wraith. Is this a mistake on Bungie's part, or can you legitimately drive a Wraith in ODST? : You can drive a normal Wraith on Halo 3: ODST, I drove one on the level Coastal Highway. You can drive Anti-Air Wraiths with the normal glitch. Rezo 'Scratoqee 20:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Type 26 According to the new info on the Halo: Reach page, it seems that the Wraith in Reach is designated Type-26 instead of Type 25. It's possible that this is just a typo, or that it's a different model. Still, it's clear that it hasn't changed much. The question is, does the Type 26 warrant its own article? I think it'd be sort of pointless, as it appears to be nearly identical in all respects to the H3 one - only with a slightly different designation. In any case, what should we do with the page title? Just keep it the way it is? --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Do it. All variations have required different articles in the past. However, I am a little miffed that Bungie has given a new designation to a vehicle that seems identical to the H3 version. Instead, I'd rather see new designations to the H2 (two autoturrets, no manned turret) and H1 (totttallllyy different) versions of the Wraith.--Nerfherder1428 13:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's sort of odd they'd give the Reach Wraith a different designation since a lot of the other weapons and vehicles (like the Banshee) look totally different from their earlier incarnations, but still have the same designations. The Wraith is basically identical to the H3 one, yet it's apparently a different model. Also, they never said the H1 and H2 Wraiths aren't a different model - in fact, it's likely that they are, considering their differences. It's just us who've crammed them all into the same article, much like the Type-26 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Exactly! It's always bugged me that we group everything (The turrets, the Scarabs, etc.) together without evidence. It's a pity that we just don't have the evidence to separate them either. It wouldn't be so hard for Bungie to even just come up with names off the top of their head in order to appease the fan community. But, unfortunately, that's not going to randomly happen and no one will contact them for the answers.--Nerfherder1428 14:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::To be honest, the problem started because of the lack of sources/evidences back in 2007/08. The community back then were more focused on the number of articles (quantity) and ignored quality. Much of it was because of the Halo 3 hype. As such, we now face a huge issue in Halopedia as to verifying the validity of the subject. I don't even know where they came up with all these designations. If there's enough evidence to suggest that the subject is warrants its own article (such case is the NMPD Pelican), then it should be separated. However, if it is merely a redesignation and it still retains the same role, it should be merged. As in the case of the Scarab, I do believe that the H3-version is totally different from the H2-version and it should earn its own article, but there is no sufficient evidence to support it.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 15:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::maybe halo 3 and reach models are both type-26 and halo 2 model is type-25.SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 15:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Heatmaps list it as type 26. I suggest creating a seprate section for it or just mention this in the trivia. the heatmaps also mention: :::::Warthogs armants: M12 FAV(???), M79 MLRS (Rockets), M68 ALIM (gauss). NONE of those pages have those names on them as redirects or mention them as alterntive names in bold as most artciles do. (execpt for http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/M79_MLRS, which is in need of editing). I suggest somone scout the heatmaps for offical names o everything and update the wiki as needed. Jabberwock xeno 21:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::I think that this is a typo because on the Bungie.net site, the Revenant has the same designation as the Ghost. Am I wrong? Halo&CoD 00:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Tank or Artillery? I have this feeling that the Wraith is artillery as its fires one direction the shots are in a arc and these are not really properties of a tank but it is effective and i like the Wraith but i dont think its a tank. A tank can turn its main weapon 360 and fires straightJay96 09:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Not all tanks can traverse there turrets 360 degrees. You do bring up a good point though.Blahmarrow 17:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It's artillery, and yes, ALL vehicles that are technically described as tanks have rotating turrets, like all cars have four wheels. A tank has tracks, a rotating turret, and a direct fire main gun. Without those, it's not a tank. -- User:Griever0311 Halo Reach Post 2549 Model??? Why does the article say that the H3 and Reach models are post 2549, but the H1 and 2 are PRE 2549 models. I thought Reach was before H1. Someone please explain! I have even reread the article to doublecheck my self. Halo&CoD 20:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It means that the Wraiths you see in H1 and H2 are older models, that haven't yet been replaced. They're being phased out, but aren't totally gone yet. The US Army and Marine Corps are phasing out the Humvee, but it's not a sudden process, considering how many units use them - and it'll be worse for the Covenant, who are much larger. The versions we see in Reach, Halo 3 and ODST were introduced in 2549, replacing many of the older models, but not all of them. -- hi every one Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? I was playing Reach last night when something happened. The wraith's main gun was destroyed. But it was still drivable.It was 4 plasma launcher shots to the gun itself. Glitch or what? It still killed meBlahmarrow 14:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) That's normal, it even happens with the Scorpian. Halo&CoD 00:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) If you make a Kill Ball float in Halo: Reach's Forge and go throught it with a vehicle (you have to hold it), it will be turretless. This works for every verhicle except the Banshee, the Shade, and the Mongoose (which has no turret). Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 21:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Seperate Section for Halo:Reach Wraith? Lazurkri 22:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you've all used the Wraith in Reach by now, either in Firefight, Campaign, or in Multiplayer. I've been playing with it quite a bit , and noticed that, although much is thesame as it was in Halo:3, it has enough differences, I feel, to warrent its own spot in this article; add in the fact that it looks like the Reach Wraith is its own model in all the Reach literature... you get were I am going with this, I hope? I would add in the section myself, but I'm afraid to screw something up. Also, this page needs to be updated with Reach info still, regardless of the "New section on Reach Wraith" debate; just wished to point it out. A Wraith is a Wraith. There's nothing that can change that. And so, it will stay on this page. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 21:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The Wraith in the previous games is the Type-25, whereas the Reach version is the Type-26, or at least that's my interpretation of it. That would mean that the page should be called Type-25, as that version appears most, with a section on that page for the Type-26. That's the logical solution anyway. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. Awesome Faic! 05:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Fail? Redierct from "... Fart Carriage" really?!?!? why would someone do that? ROFL. that's good! I saw that on the pages I'm following.Blahmarrow 21:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) redirected from "z fart for the win!!!" WHAT!?!?...seriously who ever is doing that stop it 6/1/11 whats with the Z stuff who the heck keeps making this z-fart and recently z-fart for the win? 6/1/11 yeah seriously whos doing that it's stupid 6/2/11 I'M DOING IT!!!,i'm making sure that z-fart is carried on for every zelp, zelpy, zelper, zelpit, or alike we shall bring forth the revolution of Z!!! ~zelp,zelpy,zelper,zelpit ?/?/2011 Possibly inspired by the Starwars Droid Tank? Am I the only one that thinks this? I mean, it floats for one, and if you take the back fins off and raise it a bit it looks a lot like it.The Great and Powerful Foxi Hooves 19:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The wraith shots are instant-kill weaponary supply, buddy. ^Sign your posts! Also, I'm not sure what you're getting at. A direct hit from any heavy armor unit is pretty much guaranteed to be an instant kill.Foxi Hooves (talk) 07:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) (Previously The Great and Powerful Foxi Hooves)